greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auszeit
Auszeit ist die fünfte Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Arizona und Callie haben beschlossen, ihre Krise mit professioneller Hilfe zu bewältigen. Ihre Therapeutin überzeugt die beiden von einer Auszeit - 30 Tage lang dürfen sie weder miteinander schlafen, noch miteinander sprechen. Den beiden fällt es schwer, sich an die Regeln zu halten, da sie sich nach wie vor bei der Arbeit und zu Hause über den Weg laufen. In der Klinik versucht Arizona derweil, ihre neue Vorgesetzte Dr. Herman zu beeindrucken. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey (credit only) * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber (credit only) * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman * Rose Abdoo als Dr. Kim Dawson * Carole Weyers als Emily Gardner * Nick D'Agosto als Dr. Graham Maddox * Elizabeth Schmidt als Laurie Lasher Co-Stars * Joe McGovern als Chase Franklin * Nicole Hayden als Kate Franklin * Chriselle Almeida als Jaclyn Werlein * Ronnie Alvarez als Barista * Guerrin Gardner als Mutter * Brian J. Flaherty als OP-Schwester Musik * 'You Know You Like It '''von ''Aluna George * 'Touch the Lightning '''von ''Lemon Sun * 'Therapy '''von ''Mary J. Blige Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Bend & Break ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Keane. Intro ''Arizona: ''Unkontrollierbare Blutungen, Azidose, Kälte. Wir alle wissen, was diese Kombination bedeutet. Wir nennen sie die tödliche Triade. Von dort gibt es keinen Weg zurück. In dem Moment geht man im OP zur Schadenbegrenzung über. Man hält inne, man tritt zurück, man lässt den Körper in Ruhe und versucht eine Lösung gegen das Chaos zu finden, das sich im Inneren abspielt. Outro ''Callie: ''Wenn das Chaos abklingt, muss man wieder hingehen, den Körper neu betrachten. Man muss sich fragen: Kann dieser Körper wieder zusammengesetzt werden? Wenn man seine Arbeit richtig gemacht hat, geht das. Man stoppt die Blutung. Man näht den Schaden zusammen, man macht den Körper wieder ganz. Aber ganz gleich, wie sehr man sich auch bemüht... ''Arizona: ''...manchmal muss man der Tatsache ins Auge sehen,... ''Callie: ''...dass man nicht alles reparieren kann. Trivia * Man dachte zuerst, die Folge würde im Original ''Crime and Punishment ''heißen. Es stellte sich aber später heraus, dass die Episode ''Bend & Break ''heißt. * Es ist die zweite Episode der ganzen Serie, in der Miranda Bailey nicht vorkommt. Zitate * Meredith: Geht's dir gut? Alles in Ordnung? * Callie: Alles in Ordnung?? Sag bloß, es ist nicht offensichtlich, dass es mir nicht gut geht! Warum fragst du, wenn du die Antwort kennst?? Warum fragst du nicht "Was ist denn, Callie? Was kann ich tun, Callie?", wie ein mitfühlender Mensch?? * Meredith: Entschuldige, ich hab eigene Probleme. * Callie: Nein, ich bin... Tut mir leid. Ist meine Schuld. Ich hab... Ich kann mit niemandem reden. ---- * Callie: Man nennt es hausinterne Trennung. Wir sind im gleichen Haus. Wir sorgen abwechselnd für Sofia, dürfen nicht miteinander reden und keinen Sex haben. * Meredith: Ist wie bei Derek und mir, nur ohne Therapie. * Callie: Oh, wow! Trinken wir darauf! ---- * Callie: Ein Fels in der Brandung! Was nutzt der mir bei 'ner Auszeit?? * Meredith: "Wie war dein Tag, Meredith? Hast du den Tod geheilt, Meredith? Ich hätte es längst! Wenn du mich nach D.C. hättest gehen lassen, um für den Präsidenten zu arbeiten". * Callie: Ich bin bisexuell! Na und!? Ist 'ne Tatsache und ist auch gut so! Immerhin heißt es nicht umsonst LGBTQ! Da ist ein B drin. Das steht nicht für 'Bombastisch' - wobei, könnte es - aber es bedeutet auch 'Bi'! * Meredith: Meine Mom und Webber haben's überall im Krankenhaus getrieben. Überall!! So wie Derek und ich Addison betrogen haben. Ich bin erblich vorbelastet. * Callie: Wer weiß, das wird Sofia vielleicht auch. Jeder in diesem Krankenhaus hat mich betrogen. Jede Person, mit der ich verheiratet war, hat mich betrogen! Also alle!! Alle beide. Ja! Na los! * Meredith: Cristina war die treibende Kraft in unserer Ehe. Gefährlich, voll aufgeladen, konnte uns umbringen. Aber notwendig für uns, um weiterzukommen. Sie hat mich verstanden. * Callie: Glaub ich gern. * Meredith: Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass meine einzig wahre Liebe eine Frau ist? * Callie: Hat dich ihre Vagina erregt? * Meredith: Nein. * Callie: Dann nicht. * Meredith: Gutes Argument. ---- * Meredith: Wie läuft es mit der Auszeit? * Callie: Meredith! * Meredith: Der Diät!! Wie läuft es mit der Diät? * Callie: Ich würde sagen, ich bin wieder auf Kurs, glaube ich. Tag 16. * Meredith: Keine nächtlichen Heißhungerattacken? * Callie: Ich hätte mir beinahe einen Cheeseburger gegönnt, aber dann hab ich's gelassen. Das war hart. Ich steh nämlich auf Cheeseburger. Gott, ich vermisse Cheeseburger! * Meredith: Derek will jede Nacht einen. Ich sag ihm dann, dass er vielleicht zum Jahresende wieder einen kriegt. Er soll gehen und auf dem Sofa schlafen. Du hast Glück! Deine Diät ist begrenzt auf 30 Tage, oder? Stell dir mal vor, wie der erste Cheeseburger nach der Diät schmecken wird! ---- * Meredith: Wenn auch deine Diät ausgestanden ist, ich bin jederzeit für Cheeseburger und Tequila zu haben. * Callie: Oh. * Meredith: Ich meine echte Cheeseburger! ---- * Arizona: Ich verstehe, wozu es nötig war. Es war nötig, damit unsere Ehe stärker und besser wird. Das ist geschehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass es so ist. Es hat lange gedauert. Es war schmerzhaft und ätzend, aber wir haben schon viel erreicht. Ich weiß es liegt noch ein weiter Weg vor uns, aber ich liebe dich, Calliope. Ich liebe dich. Ein Leben ohne dich macht mir Angst. Ohne dich erscheint mir alles so sinnlos. Ich bin sogar bei der Arbeit kopflos, ohne meinen Anker geht es nicht. Und mein Anker bist du. Ich brauche dich. Du bist das Einzige, das ich je brauchen werde. Und ich bin so erleichtert, dass diese Auszeit ein Ende hat. * Callie: In den letzten 30 Tagen hab ich so viel... So viel gelernt. Als wir hier anfingen, wollte ich nur, dass wir hier zusammen wieder rausgehen. Aber ich habe es vom ersten Tag an gespürt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ich ersticken. In den letzten Wochen hab ich viel mehr gelacht, hab viel mehr gemacht, hab ich mich viel mehr amüsiert als... Und ich fühl mich endlich frei! Und weil ich frei bin, kann ich ganz klar sagen, dass der ständige Versuch, unsere Ehe zu retten, genau das war, das mich nach und nach erstickt hat. Und das will ich nicht mehr. Ich will nichts mehr hinbiegen oder in Ordnung bringen. Anstatt dich so heftig zu lieben, sollte ich vielleicht mal eine Weile ich selbst sein. Ich sollte mich lieben. Du solltest dich lieben. Und wir beide Sofia anstatt... Ich wünsche dir so viel, Arizona. Wünsche ich uns beiden. So viel mehr als das hier. Mehr als irgendwann in einer Sackgasse zu landen. Ich möchte, dass du dich auch frei fühlst. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode